


Resolutions are Made to be Broken

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Inspired by this line in Sue’sBe Careful What You WishFor New Year drabble:So far, Buck had resolved to entertain just one woman at a time, JD to tell better jokes, Nathan to be less 'fussy', Josiah less Old Testament and Ezra less verbose, whatever the hell that meant.





	Resolutions are Made to be Broken

“Hey, JD, who’s Buck talking to?” Nathan asked curiously. “He’s been on the phone for ages.”

JD glanced over at the self-proclaimed ladies’ man. “Uh, Louann.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she’s not very happy with him,” JD revealed.

“Why?”

“Well…” JD hesitated long enough to catch the attention of the other men in the bullpen.

Josiah’s eyebrows went up. “He didn’t.” 

“Yep,” JD confirmed. “He did.”

“Gabrielle?” Vin questioned.

“And Rebecca.”

“My, my,” Ezra commented. “A veritable embarrassment of riches.” 

Vin exhaled loudly. “What was he thinkin’?”

“Perhaps it is unwise to assume Mr. Wilmington capable of rational thought when it comes to the fairer sex.” 

“I’m confused. What did Buck do?” Nathan queried.

“Made a date with Louann,” JD explained.

Nathan shrugged. “What’s so strange about that?”

Vin rolled his eyes. “Made one with Gabrielle, too.”

“And Rebecca,” Josiah added.

“For the same day.” 

“With all three of them?” Nathan’s jaw dropped incredulously. “You’ve got to be kidding.” 

“Nope.” 

“How does that man find enough time in the day?”

“Well, tomorrow is Saturday.”

“Incredible.” Nathan shook his head in disbelief. “You said Louann wasn’t happy? Did she-“ 

“She found out,” JD cut in. 

“Ouch. A woman scorned…” 

“And then she talked to Gabrielle and Rebecca.”

“Oh, my. Make that three women scorned…”

“Yep,” JD replied.

“So…”

“Let’s just say that Buck has gone from three dates to… none.” 

“Wait a minute. I thought Buck’s New Year’s resolution was to date only one woman at a time?”

“It was.”

“But… Today’s only the second of January. Two days?”

Vin snorted. “I’m surprised it lasted that long.”

“What lasted that long?” Chris inquired, joining them.

JD shrugged. “Buck.”

Chris nodded. “Two days?”

“Yep.”

Vin grinned. “Better ‘n last year.”

“Better?” Nathan sputtered.

“January first,” Chris supplied.

“Unbelievable.”

JD laughed. “Nope, that’s just Buck.”


End file.
